Cheerful Beginnings
by Theinsanefangirl
Summary: Frasier, Niles, Martin, and Daphne head to Boston to visit Lilith and Frederick. While there, Daphne becomes very friendly with a bargoer in Cheers (not anyone from the show). Seething with jealousy and depression, Niles starts spending a lot of time at the bar. Will advice from a certain employee help him tell Daphne everything? NilesxDaphne, FrasierxLilith


**Cheerful Beginnings**

**Chapter 1: Off to Boston**

Frasier Crane was getting ready for his trip to Boston to visit his son, Frederick. Unfortunately, that also meant seeing his ex-wife, Lilith, but no matter how much he moped and groaned about her, they were on good terms. Everyone at the radio station was getting a two week vacation, and Frasier's producer, Roz, had decided to head back to Wisconsin to visit her family. Frasier realized that it wasn't often he had two straight weeks off, and instead of spending it exclusively with Frederick, he invited his father, Martin, his brother, Niles, and Martin's physical therapist, Daphne. Martin, of course, groaned about it. He was never a big fan of Lilith's, but in the end, he obliged. There was nothing else to do, he told Frasier, but he knew his father was coming because he really wanted to see his grandson. Niles was skeptical at first as well. He was too busy, he told Frasier. What if Maris called, and he needed to be there for her? It wasn't until Daphne expressed interest in taking a trip to Boston that Niles excitedly announced that he was coming along.

So, here they were, in the airplane, ready to go to Boston.

Before they boarded, Niles quickly switched tickets with Frasier, whose seat was right next to Daphne's. He thought Frasier didn't notice, but he did. He just chose not to say anything.

"I don't care for coach," Niles said. "But, I like the company." He smiled at Daphne.

She smiled back. "Oh, I'm pretty fond of the company myself," she said, patting his hand.

Niles sighed contently; he loved the feeling of her touch more than anything in the world. Maybe Boston would be a good place to profess his love for her.

"We're going to that bar, right?" was the first thing Martin asked when they boarded. Frasier rolled his eyes, knowing his father would ask.

"Yes," Frasier replied.

"We're going to a bar?" Niles asked, peering over his seat at Frasier and Martin. "Why don't we just eat at a fast food restaurant?"

"Niles, if we're in Boston, of course we have to visit Cheers. The last time we were here, we were confined to Lilith's house for Thanksgiving."

"Do we have to? I mean, it's a bar."

"Hey," Martin snapped. "There's nothing wrong with bars. Some bars serve some pretty classy stuff, you know. Besides, these people are old friends of Frasier's."

"My point exactly."

"I actually think it'll be quite fun," Daphne spoke up.

"And I agree wholeheartedly, Daphne," Niles said at once, ignoring the groan of annoyance coming from his older brother.

Before takeoff, the stewardess came by and gave everyone a step-by-step instruction on what to do if there was any type of emergency. After her presentation was finished, she told everyone to sit back and enjoy the flight to Boston. Moments later, the plane started rolling across the runway, until finally, it went into the sky.

"Are we staying at Lilith's?" Niles asked. "Because I'd much prefer a hotel. Wouldn't you, Daphne? Ow! Frasier, why did you kick my chair?!"

"I don't know," Frasier said sarcastically. "Why are you acting like a complete idiot? Of course we're staying with Lilith! Don't give me that look, Dad."

"What look?" Martin asked, throwing his hands up in an act of innocence.

"That look!" Frasier yelled. "I want to spend as much time with Frederick as possible."

"Well, that's all fine and dandy for you, Frasier," Niles said huffily, "but what about the rest of us?"

"Lilith can accommodate for all of us."

Niles's eyes lit up as he considered a possibility. "Doesn't she only have those three extra rooms? I don't mind sharing with Daphne...!" There was another kick against his chair. "Ow! Where is Daphne going to sleep? I am not going to allow her to sleep on the couch!"

"You are such a gentleman, Dr. Crane," Daphne laughed.

"You're right, Niles," Frasier said. "She's not going to be sleeping on the couch." Even though he couldn't see Niles's face, Frasier knew he was smiling smugly. "You are!"

And the smug smile melted like snow. "What?! That's not funny, Frasier."

"It's either you or Daphne," Frasier replied.

"What about you?"

"I need to spend time with my son, Niles. If I had a bad back during my visit, well, that would just ruin everything. And obviously Dad can't sleep on the couch. You know how his hip gets. So, there's only one possibility. You'll sleep on the couch. Unless you'd prefer the bed, thus forcing sweet, darling Daphne to that contraption." It was Frasier's turn to smile smugly now.

Niles glanced over at Daphne. "Of course I wouldn't want Daphne to be uncomfortable in any way," he said.

"Don't worry about a thing, Dr. Crane," Daphne assured him. "If your back gets a little sore, I'd be more than happy to give you a rub down."

Niles's eyes lit up once again. "Well... Daphne... that sounds..." He stammered, his face turning red. "As long as you didn't bring that cream that heats up really really quickly?"

Daphne shook her head. "No, I forgot it at home. I guess we'll have to rely on my hands."

"I have no objections to that. Don't even think of kicking my chair, Frasier," Niles said just as Frasier was bending his leg back to do just that.

During the flight, Daphne took a crossword puzzle out of her carry-on and asked Niles if he wanted to join her. She scooted a bit closer to him so they could share a table comfortably.

"Sorry, is that annoying?" She asked when she felt him shift uneasily.

"No, no... just let me adjust myself." He shifted again. How was it possible to uncomfortable and completely at ease at the same exact time? "I'm... fine, Daphne."

"Good. I'd hate to be annoying to you."

"Oh, you can never be annoying."

"You're just saying that." She nudged him with her shoulder.

He chuckled softly. "I most certainly am not, Miss Moon. I enjoy your company."

She smiled, pushing some of her hair out of her eyes. "You're always too kind to me, Dr. Crane."

_If only I can tell you why you mean so much to me, Daphne. How you make my heart tremble in such an amazing way. How you make my knees weaken. If only you knew how badly I want you call me 'Niles.'_

"Are we done with the crossword?" He asked about ten minutes later.

"Just one more... What's a six letter word for alluring?"

"Daphne," Niles replied on cue.

"Yes?" She asked, not understanding what he meant. "Do you know the answer?"

"Y-yes, the answer is 'lovely.' I'm certain of it."

Daphne nodded as she wrote the answer. "There, all done. Thank you, Dr. Crane. You're a fine crossword puzzle partner."

He laughed. "You are quite welcome, Miss Moon. You are quite skilled yourself."

"Care for another?" He asked.

Daphne shook her head. "No, I'm getting a bit sleepy." She yawned. "Think I'll take a nap until we land."

"Alright. Sleep well, Daphne."

Daphne leaned against the head of the seat, closing her eyes.

During the remainder of the flight, Daphne's head drooped against Niles's shoulder, and he wasn't complaining. He was half-tempted to put his arm around her, but he kept his hands in his lap.

"Do you have to do that?" He heard Frasier snap at Martin from behind him.

"What? I'm just eating peanuts," Martin replied.

"Yes, but you're getting the shells all over me."

"Suck it up. They're just shells. They're not going to hurt you."

"I'm not afraid of them hurting me. I just don't want them all over my suit."

"Well, boo-hoo! It's impossible to get shells off a suit! You already refused to bring Eddie along, now you're getting mad at me for eating peanuts?"

"You know how Lilith feels about Eddie," Frasier explained. "Besides, that lovely Mrs. Anderson from down the hall is taking care of him."

"Lovely, my ass. She's only doing it because she thinks I'll start dating her if she does. She's a creep. She followed Eddie and me to the park once."

"If she didn't have a dog, I'd find it creepy, but she has that Yorkshire Terrier."

"Yeah, Harley. What kind of name is that for a small dog? It's not a German Shepherd or anything."

"Would you stop your complaining?"

"Would you two kindly keep it down?" Niles whispered fiercely. "Daphne is sleeping, and I will not have you waking her up."

Frasier got up, peeking over the seats to see Daphne sleeping against Niles's shoulder.

"I can see why," he muttered.

"Be quiet."

Frasier quirked an eyebrow before sitting back down, and proceeding to try and ignore the shells landing on his suit.

**Author's note: Okay, I know I have way too many fics to finish, but don't worry, I'm working on them too. The F/R, ROTG, DW, and RS ones will be updated (I promise; even if it takes a while.) I was just sitting watching Frasier a few days ago when inspiration suddenly struck. I wanted to write a crossover fic! Please, note, though: I do not watch Cheers often. It's a very funny show, but I find it really difficult to get into it. The reason for that is because I watched Frasier before Cheers, and I can't imagine no Niles or Martin. Haha. Anyway, I promise I'll keep watching it though! Still, I hope you enjoy! **


End file.
